CoEd has Never Been Better
by lions-lamb-4ever
Summary: Bella is the only one in a co-ed dorm with...Edward Cullen. Will Rose's past, or Jasper's overprotective nature ruin the chance of a relationship. What happens when the not-so secret relationship takes an unexpected twist? Will it make it stronger?E&B AH
1. Chapter 1:The Very Same

_New Readers: I hope you like this idea. I would like to thank you in advance for reading! I love feedback on these types of thing. Hope you enjoy._

_Returning Readers: This is the rewrite of Co-Ed has never been better. I wanted to make sure that I had better writing in this one. Not that the last one was necessarily bad, it just was not really working with the plot that I want, and I needed to shift some family trees. I would like to thank you for reading! Thank you so much for waiting for this to come out._

Bella's POV

I stepped out of my truck, and grabbed the pack of papers from the console between the seats. I righted myself, and took a step back from the truck, slamming the door shut. I put the key through the lock and twisted until the click signaled the truck was locked securely. I turned to my left and stared through the open gates of Rossie Academy. This had always been my dream school after my brother, Jasper, rang on and on about the great experiences that come to him from this school.

Here I was 20, almost 21 years old walking into Rossie Academy for the first time as a junior, to pursue my college education.

I ventured forward my way through the gates, by registration info and purse tucked into my side. I stood motionless in front of the front office, and glanced down at my ensemble. I was wearing a pair of tan slacks, with a basic powder blue sweater shirt. I straitened my shirt, trying to make a good first impression, and pushed open the glass front door of the main office building.

I approached the secretary behind the elegant wooden desk to my right. She looked about early forties, typing furiously on the computer, allowing her glasses to fall slightly to the crook of her nose. Her hair was pulled back into a once slick bun, but as time passed, strands were gradually falling out of it. Apparently, she had a very hectic workload. She didn't notice I had entered, until I approached the desk.

She looked up and smiled warmly at me, her face wrinkling slightly with it. "Hello Dear! My name is Mrs. Cope, and welcome to Rossie Academy!" She exclaimed gesturing around her, as she recited her much repeated line of welcome.

"Thank You! It's great to be here," I could help but smile back at Mrs. Cope. She seemed like a sweet, generous lady.

"Can I have your name?" She called out, returning to her business mode.

"Isabella Swan," I stated routinely. It was such a basic question, that the answer sprung to my lips without hesitation.

Mrs. Cope typed in the computer for a second, and a page pulled up with my picture at the top. She clicked a few times, and pushed a couple buttons, and the printer to her right began spewing out papers. She grabbed the papers in one hand and a stapler in the other and pressed them together, stapling the papers together.

"Your schedule is in there, as well as the dorm papers and a school map. If you have trouble finding your way, or _anything_ else, don't be a stranger. There is always someone here, welcome to answer your questions. Have a good stay!"

"You too, thank you! I really appreciate it."

She waved and turned back to her computer, forehead creasing in concentration, forgetting that I was here altogether. I turned to the newly acquired paper in my hand.

I was in 39, on floor 3 of building six. The problem was that I had no idea where building six was.

I turned quickly to the student parking lot, wondering weather I should grab my bags from the truck or not. I decided I should probably find the room first. As I turned, a light colored Toyota car caught my eye. Jasper's Car.

Jasper went to Fork's community college for the first year of his college academics. Then for his sophomore college year, he left Washington to Rossie Academy in New York.

Jasper would have gone earlier, if it hadn't been for me.

When I was in my senior year, my father decided it was a good time to get his life back since mom died. So he started dating Sue Clearwater. When they had been dating for a few months, he asked her to move in with him. He didn't ask for our consent, he just decided that she could live with us, and with Sue came, Miss-I-love-myself-Leah, and Seth. Even though Seth was a really fun kid, the conditions were hard to live with. There were the only three bedrooms and one bathroom in the house. It was enough having to share a bathroom with Jasper and Charlie, now to add three others to the mix. Jasper and I weren't having this.

Jasper was going to be a college freshman this year, and me, a high school senior. We were legal adults and old enough to move out. Jasper and I got a two year contract for an apartment, a couple miles from Charlie's house. We didn't want to burden down our father's new _family._ We both got part time jobs at the local diner, and took as many shifts that we could fit into our schedule. We were independent teenagers that managed to care for themselves without the help of their parents.

While being around each other so much, Jasper and I were very protective of each other. Anything that involved one of us, automatically involved the other. This also meant that there were no secrets between the two of us. We told each other everything. We said everything that happened to us in a day, what was the latest gossip and how we felt about it. This also meant that I told Jasper all of the guys that I had ever crushed on. I couldn't keep a secret from him, it was just too hard. I cared too much about him to hurt him with secrecy. Normally my crushes didn't upset him, except one. I had held a soft spot for his best friend Edward Cullen for a while now. It wasn't that Jasper disapproved of him; it was just how much time we spent with each other . . . alone. He was worried that I wouldn't tell him if something was going on. I understood that, after all he had always been very overprotective of me.

Since he realized my feelings for Edward, he had put in a valiant effort to keep us from being _alone_ together. He didn't care if we hung around with each other, as long as he was there. There was however nothing to worry about. Edward didn't recuperate the same feelings for me. I never expected him to however. He was gorgeous; bronze hair, green eyes, and straight perfect features. He looked more like a god rather than a crush. The problem was that he wasn't just a crush. I don't know what it was, but the feelings were more intense than I liked.

As soon as Edward graduated, he went to Rossie Academy. Jasper and Edward came home for breaks to see his family and would stop bye for a little bit. I looked forward to those visits, not having anyone around left me very lonely. I didn't want to get involved in this town more than I had to.

When I graduated, I also attended Forks Community College. I would have gone off to Rossie earlier, but our apartment lease had yet to expire, and since Jasper made it through a year at the community college, I suppose I could as well. He wanted to stay with me, not liking the idea of me being all alone at the apartment, but I couldn't hold him back any more. Instead of spending my time thinking about my social life, I thought about my academics. I began school not altogether sure of what I wanted to do. I was seriously considering becoming an English major, but dropped the course when the workload became too strenuous. I called my brother and asked him to tell me something, anything to make me feel the slightest bit better. I didn't want to think about not being able to figure out what I wanted to do with my life, or anything that would put more stress on my back.

Jasper happily obliged, going into another story about some book he read in the campus library. Jasper loved history, hence the history major. I loved just sitting back and listening to my brother go into his happy place, the past. Not worrying, writing, reading, or talking about the current problems that needed to be changed. He liked talking about the problems of the past that _had _been resolved. I really did love history, the way Jasper spoke of it -animated and exuberant- made anyone want to listen and . . . learn more. Then, right then, I knew that I really did want to follow in Jazz's footsteps and learn more. I finished my first year at the community college alone, majoring in History and a master in Education.

So here I was, finally here, away from my boring past, ready to start over new.

I pulled out the map that was attached to the others and tried to locate where I was. I found the spot at the front of campus. I looked for the squares labeled with numbers, until I found six, poised directly in the back of campus.

I found the building pretty easily, and pushed the door open. I stepped into the spacious office and caught my foot on the door jam. I grabbed the frame, and steadied myself carefully. I carefully crossed the elegant office, and pushed the up button on the elevator without anymore accidents.

The elevator dinged, and the doors slowly parted from each other, and allowed me entrance to the elevator. The floors were numbered up to six. I pressed the three button, and the elevator started upward, me being the only occupant.

I walked out of the elevator, and looked around. There were ten doors, all labeled with silver plaques with an engraved number on them. I ventured down the hallway, until I reached the end. I looked to my left, and there it was room 39.

I slid the key into the lock, to find that it was already open. My roommate was already in the room. I wondered what she would be like, would she be ugly, pretty, fat, skinny? Nerdy, partier, vain? There was only one way to find out, push open that door.

So that's what I did. The sight to was not what I was expecting.

Edward Cullen knelt down placing DVD's below the television. At the sound of the door closing, Edward twisted around and faced me. "Bella?"

"Edward?" I was curious now. What was he doing here?

I turned slightly and checked the number on the door. It was the right room, I was sure.

After a moment of awkward silence, Edward came forward and brought me into a hug and kissed my cheek. After he pulled away he asked,"Not that it isn't great to see you Bells, but why are you here?"

Why was I here? I could ask him the same question. "Isn't this room 39 of building six?"

"Yeah, my dorm?" He made it sound like a question. Wait! What did he mean his dorm? This is my dorm!

Oh my gosh! We share a dorm! I share a dorm with a guy. Not just any guy, but Edward Cullen. The very same Edward Cullen I had major feelings for. This was going to be a long year, a long year indeed.


	2. Chapter 2: The gameplan

Sorry everyone for not updating sooner! It feels like my life on fanfic just cut down for a really long time. I hope you like the idea that I am back! I've had people over and incredibly busy break filled to the brim with work and such. Since this is a rewrite of Co-Ed, I deleted the previous chapters and added the new version. This also means that the readers that reviewed the previous story can't review the update, because of the only one review per chapter idea. It took me a while to write the five chapters that will be going up hopefully soon!

Without further ado, I present to you chapter two!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor did I own it in the previous chapter, or the next chapter, or the one after that.

Chapter 2

Edward stared back at me with narrowed eyes. "Can I see your schedule?" Edward asked warily.

I took the paper from my shoulder bag, and handed it to him. As I handed him the paper, my hand skimmed the length of his sending chills up my body and my heart to leap into overdrive.

He glanced over the paper and his eyebrows furrowed even more. "Bell why . . ." He trailed off, still fixated on the paper.

"I don't know. She didn't say anything about a rooming error or anything, she just handed me the dorm information, and said have a good day," he seemed to be lost in an internal struggle. "Edward?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I heard you sorry, just thinking." He tried changing the subject abruptly, "What are we going to do about this?"

What could we do? It isn't like either of us asked for this. Staying in a dorm with Edward had a good outlook from this moment in time. I would be able to see him everyday, talk to him, hang out together. We would be living together! It sounded so much like a couple. But we weren't. I had myself backtracking then. We weren't a couple! This would be one of the hardest things that ever happened to me! How was I supposed to keep all these pent up feelings to myself when I was always with him? I was bound to slip up sometime! I would not let my personal feelings jeopardize our friendship.

This decision however was not up to me. "We need to call the office," Edward decided. It was true, the office would have more say than either of us. If the office didn't approve, then we would be split up, if they didn't mind, then I suppose the current arrangement would still be in play.

Edward walked over to the phone, breaking me from my reverie. He pressed a button towards the bottom of the phone and stepped to the side, leaning against the wall. He smiled his crooked grin at me and I diverted my eyes to keep the blush from becoming more prominent.

This was going to be harder than I thought. He smiled at me and I can't keep my normal color! What would I do if he so much as brushed against my arm, or grabbed my hand to help me up, or caught me when I fell which was bound to happen. There was no way I could hide from him. I couldn't bottle up my feelings and throw them out the window, no matter how much I wanted to. I had always lived with Jasper, and since we didn't keep secrets from each other, he knew everything that was going on in my life. I don't know how to keep secrets from people that I live with! I was certainly going to have to try though! I could not let this cat out of the bag.

I heard Edward begin, "Hello Mrs. Cope, this is Edward Cullen," pause, "We appear to have a dorm dilemma-Yes, according to current information, I am supposed to be rooming with an Isabella Swan. - It's not a problem per say, I just wanted to get the office's take on the current situation. -I see," This was driving me mad! I couldn't stand only hearing one end of the conversation! I began tapping my foot impatiently, one of my many character flaws.

Edward glanced at my jittery foot, and held back a chuckle. "I understand-Of course, no problem! We'll be right down," Edward agreed for both of us.

I didn't know what to think about our current situation, and just followed him out of the room. It was up to the administration.

As we were walking down the hall, Edward couldn't keep himself quiet. Not that I minded his velvety voice. "Is this really okay with you?"

"It's really fine. I could have been rooming with some creepy stranger that I didn't know, or some crazy hormonal girl. Someone worse than Rosalie. Face it, it really could have been a lot worse," I said with a wink. His sister Rosalie has always been prone to overreacting.

I wasn't exactly close with Rosalie, but we were on friendship terms. We were total opposites. Rosalie was self-obsessed, and never knew when to keep her mouth shut. I preferred not to be obsessed over my looks with new clothes, makeup, and hair, any of those things made you who you are not. Rosalie was beautiful to the extreme of the word, with blond hair and blue eyes, but half of that beauty was from the cosmetic world. I kept to myself, and Rosalie put herself out there in every way.

Rosalie was technically Edward's cousin. When she was young, her parents couldn't keep her, and were going to put her up for adoption. Rosalie's mom Haylee was Edward's mother Esme's sister. When Esme had Edward, there were many complications and risks. The doctors knew that if she had any more children, there would most likely be fatal complications. When Haylee said she was putting her up for adoption, Esme jumped at the chance for a new sibling, and Haylee was more than happy to oblige. Rosalie was always loved, but didn't have the parent-child bond. She desperately wanted to have her parents, but Carlisle and Esme were the best possible substitutes.

Edward knew of my view towards his adopted sister, and didn't blame me. Although he loved Rosalie, there were things that he didn't like as well. Rosalie would love to see Edward date, but he always turned down her dating advice, and didn't show up at the blind dates she planned for him. He claimed that he could 'figure out his own relationships, and was in the act of pursuing one particular girl.' He however never did, so I still left myself a little hope, and Rose disgruntled. Rose was very demanding and controlling and things normally went her way. This didn't stop Edward from ignoring her wishes. He tried to be nice to his big sister, and they got along fairly well, but there were things that they disagreed on.

"It's true it could have been worse, but is this really okay with you? I don't want to know if it could have been worse, I want to know how you really feel about this." Edward probed.

"Of course it is! It will be awkward of course, but we can work through it. There are some limitations but it will be great to be rooming with my best friend." I smiled widely, and gave him a one armed hug, which he graciously returned.

No matter how strong my feelings for him were friendship feelings always came first. Without Edward as my friend, there wouldn't even be a reason for friends. Edward was the best friend that I could ever have. He would talk to me about anything; he would listen, play games, or just be a shoulder to cry on when I thought of my mother.

"Is this okay with _you_?" I asked, knowing this was the major deciding factor between the two of us. If Edward didn't want this to happen, then it most likely wouldn't. I had no power in me to contradict him. If he didn't mind, then neither of us minded.

"Of course it is okay with me! I was only worried about how you would feel because of the privacy thing. Girls are a lot more private than us guys. We aren't as private as girls. I don't want this to be awkward with you. I'll be sure to be conservative with you. I don't want to _flaunt _my body with you around," Edward wasn't pompous, but he acknowledged his body.

Anyone would be proud of that body; after all, he had the right. I've been caught ogling on more than one occasion. His perfectly chiseled six-pack, down to his toned legs, carved from the most perfect stone. He had the perfect complexion the smooth parchment color with the tint of a tan in the summer. Not a blemish to lessen the perfection. He was the ideal height at six foot one, and had that beautiful disheveled bronze hair to top it off. His face was also just what the doctor ordered, perfect square yet angular feature perfect square jaw, with the right amount of stubble. His lips were full and astonishing. He had a straight nose, that didn't stick out very far, just enough to fit his face. Then when you look into his eyes, you lose yourself. They were moderately large, with black eyelashes framing them. The light green of his eyes with the golden flecks set of the picture so nicely. Any guy would want that body, and every girl wanted them for themselves.

I didn't mean to sound like an infatuated teenage schoolgirl, but when talking about Edward it was hard not to make him sound like a Greek God.

I snapped out of my reverie and responded, "Thanks. I don't want you to go out of your way for me." I didn't want Edward to ever be inconvenienced, let alone by me.

"No trouble," He squeezed my shoulder lightly and kept his arm there. I didn't mind in the slightest. I felt comfortable with my best friend.

We continued down the hall, and broke away when we reached the elevator. I pressed the button, and we waited silently for the elevator to arrive on the floor.

When we arrived in the office, Mrs. Cope was waiting for us behind her desk with a man in a professional business suit, talking in hushed tones. When they heard the door slam behind us, the man emerged from around the desk, and offered his hand. Edward grabbed it, shook it firmly and I stepped forward to replace his hand.

"Are you Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan?" The man asked politely, stepping slightly away from the pair of us.

"Yes sir," Edward answered.

"I'm Mr. Gavin. If you would step into my office, I would be happy to explain the situation at hand."

I nodded and we walked into the office noiselessly, and the man Mr. Gavin shut the door behind us. He gestured toward the two seats facing his desk, and we sat, as Mr. Gavin sat in his chair, and picked a couple papers from the top of an enormous stack of papers, and furrowed his eyebrows, scrunching his glasses farther up his nose.

He lightly threw the papers down upon his desk, and stretched back in his chair, and brought his eyes to us. "I see we have a rooming dilemma at hand."

_Why else would we be here? _"Yes sir." I chose to keep it short. I wasn't the best at speaking with administrative personnel.

"I was going through the files before you came in, and I seem to have discovered the problem. When you sent your sheet in Isabella, you filled out a 'Scantron' sheet that took the information directly from the paper, and sent it into a computer system for processing. The gender box on your sheet was filled in incorrectly, do you see here?"

He showed me the application that I had filled out in the summer, before coming. I looked at where he was gesturing his finger, and sure enough I located my mistake. There in the boxes where you were supposed to place a mark in the correct gender category, I had a little mark more towards the male column than the female.

"Oh my, I am so sorry, I must have just continued down the list and-" Mr. Gavin cut me off before I could continue.

"This was the first year that we tried this new technology. Normally we have secretaries that would copy the data into the computer. This technology has shown many problems, and won't be used next year I'm sure. Mrs. Cope at the front desk, has been working overtime, and has been trying to fix the computer glitch, and make sure that the dorm rooms are correct. There have been many mix-ups in gender, and she has needed to transfer many people over to other buildings. She was sure that she had them all, but she must have missed yours. She checked and double checked once you called, and every freshman is in a dorm building with the appropriate gender. However, here is the catch." I glanced at Edward and he had his attention still on Mr. Gavin. I quickly returned my eyes back, and listened to him explain our situation. "With all of the dorm transfers recently, every single one of the girl's dorms is completely full, therefore the only way for you to be able to board at Rossie Academy would be if you were to share a dorm with Mr. Cullen. The real question is, are you okay with this situation? We would like there to be another way, but this is the only option left. If this is okay with the two of you, Rossie will be okay with it as well."

He was leaving this up to us. How was I supposed to decide? Of course this would be fine with me, but what about Edward? Wouldn't this be awkward for him? What was he really thinking about the current situation?

I was cut out of my silent questions by Edward's response, "This is surely no trouble sir, I promise that it won't be a problem."

That solved most of my silent questions; Edward really was okay with this situation.

"We trust that you two will be responsible, and not take advantage of the given situation." My cheeks burned red at the implications he was suggesting.

"Of course not sir, we are positive that this living situation will work out perfectly fine," Edward never seemed to be flustered, and I could rely on him to talk our situation out.

Mr. Gavin and Edward talked about inconsequential details on the current arrangement and then that was it. The meeting was over like that! I was shaking hands with the man and walking out of the room with Edward on my heels. I smiled politely at Mrs. Cope, and walked out into the crisp refreshing air of upstate New York.

Excitement had wound its way through me. I was so relieved to have the most simple of meetings behind me. I really did get to spend my year with Edward!

An entire year of living with Edward. It was almost as if we really were a couple. I couldn't allow myself to think of those thoughts though! All of those ideas would give me false hope, and I really didn't need that!

Then another thought hit me square in the face. I had to tell Jasper. Jasper, my overprotective brother, that would most certainly have something to say about the new living arrangement.

I might as well get it over sooner rather than later.

"Edward, I think we need to talk to Jasper. . ."

I finished that, and I hope it satisfied you! I hope to get one out by next weekend! I want to let all of my readers know that there is a _**Twilight Fantasy Competition **_ going on with all of the rules on my page, and more on the Twilight fantasy penname, on my authors list. It would be wonderful to get some more people involved and submitting stories.

Until next time. . .

I'll still be that crazy wife kits.


	3. Chapter 3: Oh ye of little faith

_Thank you everyone for being so patient with me and still reading! I have been so busy with schoolwork and projects! Sorry I left the laptop with the next chapter at home! I know it's a dumb excuse and sorry but it is true. Thanks again! Don't forget about the twilight fantasy competition. We need people to sign up! We haven't been able to do anything with the few entries we have currently._

_Again, I need to write 3 more chapters before my lovely past reviewers can again so stick with me!_

_Disclaimer: You know the drill. Of course I am not Stephenie Meyer!_

_**Previously**_

"_Edward, I think we need to talk to Jasper. . ."_

The thoughts were blaring through my head. I was considering the reaction to my brother to this news. There was no possibility in my head that involved Jasper taking the news lightly. He didn't even leave me alone with Edward for short periods of time, there was no way he was going to let me live with him.

Although I knew that this was not Jasper's decision to make, there would be interference on his part if he had anything to do with it.

Edward shot me an incredulous look, as if asking, 'Why the hell would we do that?'

I continued, "If we don't tell him, and finds out another way, he would probably guess that we are trying to hide things from him. I'm trying to gain his trust, not ruin it."

He knew I was right. Although he didn't wish to admit it, the best way to go about dealing with this would be to tell Jasper up front. He couldn't be lied to and Edward and I would have to tell him straight away.

And the gods must have shone down from heaven; the man in question was walking towards me with a small woman on hip. The sight of Jasper and the woman caused a strange feeling to root its way inside of me. This girl was a mystery to me. I had never heard Jasper tell me about a girl he was seeing. He never mentioned hints that he had a girlfriend or even liked a girl. This was a break in the chain of our honesty. We never held things from each other, no matter if we were living in the same room or across the country.

I glared intently in their direction, and they continued approaching, looking none the wiser. I didn't understand how he could act so blasé about this girl. It proved that we really weren't as close as I thought we were.

I hugged him back with fervor. Even though I was upset with him at the moment, there wasn't a way that I could hold a grudge against him. I really had missed him.

"I really missed you Bella," He admitted, still holding me to me.

I repeated a similar response, and pulled away. I knew that I needed to tell him about the dorm situation before I asked him any questions or I would chicken out.

"I'm rooming with Edward Cullen," I blurted out quickly, regretting it as soon as I saw Edward's face.

He turned red with fury, and clenched his fists at his sides. His eyes narrowed and he looked like he was about to hit something.

"What?" He seethed, not relaxing his quivering form.

"They roomed me with Edward," I admitted gently, knowing that he heard it loud and clear before.

"You are not! This is not a co-ed school! You can't share a room with a guy! Especially Edward! How could you not tell me! We aren't supposed to keep things from each other, and here you are sharing with him like it's no big deal!. . ." He would have continued had I not cut him off.

I was fuming, "I happened to have found out less than a half an hour ago! I'm trying to tell you right now if you didn't blow things out of proportion! I am just sharing a dorm with him; it isn't your business it's mine. And don't even talk to me about betraying our trust and keeping secrets. Right now your entire relationship is a mystery to me. I haven't once heard of that girl that you seem quite taken with. You two seem very cozy with each other. I wish you had bothered to tell me. Although, apparently you are allowed to keep big secrets from me and I can't keep any from you? How does that seem fair? How can you tell me I can't room with Edward? You have no right to do that!"

"Well Bella," Jasper was upset by this point, "I was going to tell you about Alice, but I thought that it would be a better face to face conversation! I didn't want to call you up on the phone and say 'oh yeah, I met this girl, she's great.' I really wanted you to meet her in person but you seem to have other ideas. The room situation however needs to be handled. I don't know! You will not be staying with me if I have a say in it!" With that he turned on his heal and muttered something that sounded like 'give the office a piece of my mind.'

Alice went after him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She looked a little upset too. She started muttering fiercely in hushed tones, and he softened a bit, but still shook her off and continued away from us.

Edward sensing my alarm started jogging off after Jasper. He wrapped his arms around Jasper's shoulders and turned him to face him. They looked as if they were arguing.

My attention however was grasped by the petite woman in front of me. I had to admit Jasper sure knew how to pick them. She was beautiful with spiky black hair, blue eyes, a perfectly proportioned face, and perfect curves. Everything about her was amazing, and I felt significantly less important as I looked at her.

She seemed a little guarded at first, probably from my recent fighting match with her 'beloved boyfriend.' Although she stuck out her hand, and smiled. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Alice Cullen."

"Bella Swan," I returned the handshake, "Sorry about earlier, I'm sure you must think that I'm crazy, it's just Jasper and I never things from each other and when we do it gets really tense."

"Oh it's fine! I know I must come as a shock. I think it really is my fault. I wanted to keep my relationship a secret from people for a while. My brother Emmett would have skinned Jasper alive if he found out I was dating him. They didn't know each other yet, and he wouldn't give him a chance if he knew I was dating him. I really didn't want Jasper and Emmett to meet like that. I was sure they would be great friends and they are! I am sure we will be great friends too." She smiled warmly, one that I couldn't help retuning.

Before I could answer her the boys returned back to the group. Jasper looked frustrated, "I will be fine with this on a few conditions." He sensed no interruption and continued. "First, I have the right to stop by at any time. I can come and go for as long as I need to." I knew that one would be coming. Although I didn't like it, it was necessary for him to somewhat trust me.

"Second, I expect you to always be in your individual rooms and bed when sleeping." Easy. "I also expect no physical relationships between the two of you."

He seemed stern on this point, and I knew what he was implying and I blushed profusely.

"Those conditions will be easy to meet," Edward agreed, I mumbled that it was fine.

I needed an excuse to get away from Jasper before he started expressing his opinions on my sex life in front of Edward. As if I wasn't already embarrassed. I turned and was facing the student parking lot. "I'm gonna go get my stuff out of the car, and unpack,"

I walked away quickly and continued at a brisk pace. It took me a moment before I realized that someone was walking with me. Looking to the side I was surprised to see Edward. He didn't explain what he was doing so I asked, "What are you doing?"

He shot me his crooked grin, "Do you think I would let you carry your stuff across campus by yourself. Knowing you, you would have hurt yourself before you even made it through the front gates." He seemed to really be enjoying himself. I couldn't help but silently agree, I had a hard enough time walking without including heavy bags.

I scoffed slightly, not confirming or denying his previous accusation.

We reached my car, and I popped the trunk. A stack of bags were piled neatly in the back.

"You have about half as many clothes as Rosalie," he chuckled. "This shouldn't take as much time as I thought."

"I don't see the need for lots of stuff. I mean how much does one really need? There is a store right off campus if you don't have something," I grabbed my bag of toiletries, and other non-mentionables, and let Edward have free reign over the rest. He seemed more than happy to comply.

He grabbed a a suitcase, a backpack, and a box without hassle and I closed the door. We only needed one more trip and I would be all set.

"So how was your summer?" I asked trying to make pleasantries.

"The classes were good . . . You can't learn anything from them when every time you answer a question, you hear giggling girls in the background," He grimaced.

I couldn't hold back my glare. How could they so shamelessly flirt with him? It was sickening to think of. "Sorry," Is that really all my pathetic mind could think of? Apparently heartfelt responses weren't my forte.

We continued in silence every once in a while asking a simple but other than that we didn't really talk much.

When we reached the dorm I finally had a chance to take it in. The walls were all white with basic dark wood floors and simple furniture. It seemed like a basic dorm room. Off the main room I could see three doors. Two of which I assumed were bedrooms.  
Edward took my bags to the door on the right, and threw my stuff next to the unmade bed. He thought for a second and threw himself onto my bed.

My breath caught in my throat. The sight of Edward spewed across my bed, eyes closed with a look of ease sent thrills down my spine.

"Bella have you laid on this bed? It is the most comfortable thing. How did you get the better room?"

"I don't know Edward, why did you pick the worse room?" I tried to come up with a witty joke but was too enthralled with Edward in my bed. In My Bed!

He reached his hand out and summoned me over, "You need to feel this thing! It is amazing. Lay with me, I don't think that I am getting up."

I wordlessly grabbed his hand, and pulled myself onto the bed, tripping and falling directly on his stomach, "Oof sorry," I managed to get out before I started laughing. Edward had decided to be the mature 20 year old he is and tickle his way up and down my sides.

"Edward STOP!" I screamed trying to pull away, but it was no use, I was trapped.

I pulled back fast and ended up toppling off the side of the bed and onto the floor with a thunk. I opened my eyes to see Edward hiding a smile, his eyes alight with laughter. I narrowed my eyes and that was the last straw for Edward, he started laughing and pulled me up by my hand back onto the bed.

I was so furious right now I couldn't think about the fact that I was in Edward's arms in a bed. "That was definitely not nice," I complained icily, refusing to meet his gaze. I pulled away from Edward and stormed out of the room to go finish unpacking because apparently Edward couldn't be bothered.

I was almost to the lobby before I checked my pockets. There weren't any keys in there. They were still with Edward, crap.

He definitely was not going to give those to me willingly.

Sometimes I wonder why I tolerate that boy let alone like him.

He was cocky, witty, proud, pompous, careless, sloppy, and every other word that had anything to do with egotistical.

Then when you had to think about the bad things, the good things far outweighed anything else. He was caring, generous, apologetic, caring, flirty, and just fun. That list would go on and I didn't even need to think to know the list good things far outweighed the bad things.

Although when I got down to the lobby there was Edward coming through a doorway across the lobby waving my keys in front of his face. Did I add charming to that list?

---

When we finally got back to the room Edward and I were in hysterics, and leaning onto each other for support the entire way from the elevator to our door. I couldn't even remember the joke, and once we got going, there was no way we would be able to stop. Times like this I can forget about my feelings for Edward and think of him as the best friend that I have always had.

He calmed down enough to unlock the door, and drag me by the hand into the newly opened room. The sight in front of me immediately calmed down my fits of giggles.

–

Sorry for the extremely long break. I just got back to writing and am still writing the next chapter. I have had so much stuff going on it isn't even worth excuses. I got a new laptop so I am up and prepared to keep writing the next chapter. We only have 6 ½ days left and 3 regents so I will be extremly busy but after this week I will be extremely ready to write through my free summer!

Love you guys for sticking with me!

Allison


	4. Chapter 4: The Confrontation

There in front of me was none other than Edward's older sister Rosalie, glaring intently and clutching the bicep of an enormous bear-like man.

Not only did the man look as though he could physically rip me apart, the look that came from Rosalie made me suspect that she could do the very thing herself.

"What? Go off to college and you are still hooking up with that desperate low class whore?" she snapped at Edward. The man next to her shot a disapproving look but she shook him off. "No, let him hear it. You're here for one day and she manages to buy back into your book! She's just a filthy money-sucking whore, she doesn't want you she just wants our money. What are you doing up here anyway a bet its not-"

But what we were supposedly doing we never did find out. For as she spoke Emmett covered Rosalie's mouth with his bear-paw like hands.

I turned to the side to hide the tears, threatening to pool over the edge of my eyes. I came to face Edward, who threw his arm out to the side and pulled me into his arms, pressing me to his chest as he normally did, and glaring contemptuously as a flash of ferociousness in his now frightening eyes.

There was a long silence that seemed to fill every crevice of the room and focus its attention on the two people locked in a silent fight with their eyes.

"A WHORE ROSALIE?! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU THINK AFTER ALL THAT SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH SHE WOULD BE CLASSIFIED AS A WHORE?" Edward bellowed causing Rosalie to take a step back, crashing into Emmett. He lowered his voice to a menacing seethe, "She isn't intruding, she has just as much right to be up here as I do, and a hell of a lot more than you! You barge into the room unwanted, when she's able to walk in with a key. She's my roommate Rose, and if you have a problem with it, I would suggest that you walk out that door."

Rose didn't move staying rooted to the spot gawking at Edward, and refusing to look directly at him. She then looked at me and feigned an heir of politeness. It seemed to come off wrong on her face, so I knew if was a phony look. "Bella, I didn't know, is there any way you can forgive me for what I said?"

I knew that it was a fake, but I was going to try and go along with it in order to keep the peace between Edward and his sister. "Thank you for saying that Rosalie, You were just over reacting. I understand.

It wasn't that thought that bothered me. It was that she seemed to have hit right on home base. I really had no hold on Edward, and any that I did manage to have on him would be a burden on his part seeing that I had no money and he had much. I would never be equal to him and it seemed that I never would seem to be. Edward speaking cut me from my thoughts.

"Rose, if you would be so kind as to order a pizza, you can stay here for a bit if you want dinner, I'll pay so get what you want. Bella and I are going to be out for a bit."

It seemed as if he had more to say, but I decided to push it to the side and follow Edward out the door.

We walked silently a little ways down the hall before he turned and banged his fists into the wall to his sides. He leaned his head into the wall and let out a deep breath, closing his eyes and tensing up.

I walked over and rubbed his back gently, pushing on the tense muscles and hopefully calming him down. His mouth slackened and he showed a bit of the grin that I was used to.

He turned and encompassed me in his arms and laid his head in my hair, as though he was tired. "I'm sorry Bella," he paused for a minute and I knew not to interrupt. "I didn't think that she would sink so low as to do something as awful as that! How she could ever think of you as a whore is beyond me."

I could have sworn he kissed the top, of my head, but there was no way in hell that I was going to bring that up. I looked into his eyes and they seemed blank, expressionless.

"Don't dwindle on this! It's fine! It was justified even! You would have thought that too if your sister was sharing with a guy back home, you would assume that you were dating!"

"And what does assuming do?" Edward asked in his normal cocky manner.

"Makes an ass out of you..."

"...and me." Edward finished chuckling aloud.

He took my hand as we walked. It wasn't out of the ordinary, although accepted all the same. It was comfortable, it was just us.

---

We got back to the room around 20 minutes later after a walk around the campus garden, showing me around, getting to know my new residence. I expected Rose to be there, so it shouldn't have been a surprise to see her on the couch flicking through the channels feet thrown casually into Emmett's lap as he unconsciously rubbed them.

Apparently anything in his life had to revolve around Rosalie, or else she would just about literally kick him to the curb, her stiletto heel riding up his ass. It was a wonder that he took it, didn't just leave her fend for herself. It probably is what he would do if she cut him off from sex.

I never thought of myself in that kind of relationship. I didn't want to be friends with benefits; I wanted to be a couple with the whole awkward first kiss, dating the whole thing! I didn't want to jump into bed on the first date. I realized that this was what almost all college guys wanted, so if I ever found a man that was steady, and willing to wait a while, then I would grab hold of him and never let go. This was the man that I hope Edward could be.

I walked into the kitchen, stepping over the piles of bags of Edward and I both, and went to get a bottle of water that I had put in the fridge. When I was getting out of the jungle gym of bags, I wandered out into the living area to join Edward, Rose and Emmett, when the doorbell rang.

I turned to grab my purse to pay the tab when Edward jumped off the couch, already pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

"I already said that I was going to pay," Edward insisted, dragging my arm out of my purse and dragging me with him to make sure that I wasn't going to get away and pay. This was not going to go over well with me; he had already done so much for me today. Clearing the situation with Jasper, talking with the dean, and standing up to his sister for me. The least that I could do for his is take the tab.

"Please come on Edward," I asked sweetly. That didn't help in the slightest. He in tuned jumped over the couch pushed open the door and slammed it behind him, with me at his heels; now pushing persistently against the door.

I knew that it was no use to try and resist him so I settled in turn instead for locking him out. So I turned the deadbolt and walked into the kitchen to try and see if I had any paper products. I knew we hadn't packed much of the sort because we would normally be going down to eat at the campus mess hall. But, I was in luck I found some paper plates as I heard the constant knocking on the door from Edward.

I walked over to the door but didn't open it; I just asked calmly, "Who is it?"

"Well, dear," he said stressing the dear, "I have a feeling there is about one person here that you wouldn't open the door so if you would be so kind…"

I hear a cough behind him that most certainly wasn't his so I opened to the faces of not only Edward, but also the pizza man and Alice. What did she want?

Sorry guys that's all I can say. I really tried but this is the earliest I could do anything. It has been a lovely snowday In central NY

Thank you!

Review?


End file.
